<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witch Kicked The Ketts Arse by PanduhBabyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194600">A Witch Kicked The Ketts Arse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy'>PanduhBabyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angaran, F/M, Have some manips instead, Inter-Species Sex, Jaal - Freeform, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Plot Bunny, Plunnies disguised as manips, Plunny, alien human relations, but jaal did...wink wink, darling one, gryffindor in space, i can't write, plunnies, plunnies up for grabs, plunny farm, sexual acts, technically NSFW, the kett never saw her coming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form. Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic. Hermione is the Pathfinder.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Jaal Ama Darav, Jaal Ama Darav/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Witch Kicked The Ketts Arse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.</p><p>I understand it would never happen...</p><p>That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>